


Hidden Treasures

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: When Jeanne Benoit enacts revenge on NCIS, some hidden treasures emerge that will change everything and everyone. Ensemble fic, pairs TBA.





	1. Hidden Treasures Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Spoilers:Speculation for NCIS Judgment Day.  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Wish they were! We only own the characters ya never met before.  
  
Since my co-author can't write anything with adult themes at work, this fic was born! It'll be run side by side with out others and does contain speculation about the NCIS season finale. I don't know where we're going with the pairings yet, so for now this will go to the slash lists as well. When pairings are defined, we'll revise. We'll have at least ONE slash pairing but we haven't worked out who yet ;)  


* * *

Jen Shepard stared at her own mortality as the woman came closer, waving her gun. “You don’t want to do this, Jeanne. You don’t need to be like him.” Jen’s own weapon was trained on Jeanne, but she would not pull the trigger unless necessary.

“Shut up. I know what I’m doing.”

“No you don’t. There’s a boy you could get to know. I know someone related to you. You don’t need to go down this road, Jeanne. You’re too young to die. You have more family out there. I can introduce you, make it happen.”

“You killed my father!” Jen caught her breath as the woman suddenly took aim. Jenny fired her entire clip, emptying the bullets into the woman, but it was too late. A stab at mercy had caused her own death. 

As the first bullet ripped into hr flesh, Jenny said a quick prayer. As her blood flowed from multiple mortal wounds, she said silent apologies to those she loved. As she took her last breath, her thoughts were with the two most important people in her life—her children.

 

~*~

Jax Shepard had a very bad feeling about this. When kids got pulled out of class, it was usually because they’d gotten into some sort of trouble, but he was a by the books guy. He had to be, both for his mother’s sanity and his own. When he saw Sasha coming from the elementary school section, Jax quickened his pace. He didn’t want his little sister to deal with this, whatever it was, before he did.

He supposed his sister could have gotten into trouble, but she was as by the books as he was. Maybe she was sick? God, he hoped that was all it was. But the sinking feeling in his stomach and the panic rising inside him told another story.

“Stay right here, Sash. Let me figure this out.” He squeezed his sister’s hand, kissed the top of her head, and walked into the headmaster’s office after getting a nod from the secretary.

“Oh fuck.” He didn’t mean to say the words, his mom would have swatted him, but…

Jax took in the room. Eliza, sobbing up a storm, the two guys and the woman who had to be from NCIS, his headmaster’s sympathetic sad look. He finally locked eyes on the oldest guy, a tall one with green eyes. “What happened? What hospital? Can we see her or should Sasha stay here?” 

But the guy winced and Jax knew. “No! Please…no. Eliza? Eliza? Please…tell me… No… God…not Mom.” It was every cliché in the book, but he just wanted to tell her he loved her, to hug her, to tell her what a great mom she was. Is! 

Eliza stood and moved to him, but he put his hands up, shaking his head. He wasn’t ready to be touched, especially not from someone who was a second mom to him. He swiped at the tears running down his face. He didn’t have time for them. Not when he was the adult for now. Not when he had to break this to Sasha. God, Sasha. She was just a little girl!

“Okay…I know protocol. I need to see Gibbs or Fornell. None of you are them, right? We don’t go anywhere until I see credentials that say one of those three names, okay? And someone better tell me what the heck happened to her. And what I’m supposed to tell my sister.” 

“Jax, I’m Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. I’m really sorry that we have to do this here.” Tony felt awful for the kid, he was trying to be strong, but he was still just a boy. Never should have come to this point. Jenny was a good woman, and didn’t deserve what happened to her. But she’d done a good job of making sure her kids weren’t targets. Not even Gibbs had known about them. “Special Agent Gibbs is on his way, we’re just here to make sure that you and your sister are safe. We expected Sasha to be with you, she should be on her way, and we’ll get you two and Eliza out of here. We have a safe house waiting for you three.”

“Sasha’s…she’s right outside.” Jax watched as the woman went to the door, looked out, and nodded and he turned to look at the guy. “Mr. DiNozzo, I understand that you were the one with Jeanne, right? I was flled in on some of the details…from my mom” He extended his hand. “Jasper Shepard, Jax, for short. You have to tell me…did she…” He looked up at the ceiling. “What happened? Was it an accident? Did she have a heart attack or something? Please…God, tell me it wasn’t related to NCIS.”

He realized he was still grasping the other man’s hand almost in a death grip and dropped it, looking into the guy’s eyes for answers he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“Look, I’m sixteen and I have a sister out there. Don’t sugarcoat and don’t protect me, please. I have to know what we’re dealing with.” Was a safe house standard procedure? Course it wasn’t. He could reason that out.

“She was killed, huh? Targeted? Because of her position or was it personal? Is Sash in danger? Is this related to the Benoit thing?”

“What do you know about the Benoit thing?” Tony latched right onto the name of the family that had caused so much heartache. “If you know something, you need to tell us. I’ll be straight up with you but you need to return the favor. Your mom was shot, it was well planned, and we tried like hell to save her. When we get you to a safe spot, we’ll tell you more. I’m so sorry Jax, to have to be the one to tell you all of this. But you and Sasha, you’re going to be taken care of. You’re part of our family, and we take care of each other. Your mom knew that, and in the end, it made things easier for her. She didn’t want to leave you two.”

“I know she didn’t,” Jax said softly. “I should probably wait for Gibbs but I guess time is of the essence. I know as much about the Benoit thing as anyone should, more even. I’m invested. About seventeen and a half years ago, my mom was seduced by Rene Benoit. Or raped, depending on how honest she was at any given moment. I came around nine months later. Don’t give me that look please, Mr. DiNozzo. I’m not his son. There is no way I’m his son. I may have his blood but he was nothing to me and I’m glad he’s gone. I’m a Shepard through and through. I don’t acknowledge or claim that terrorist as anything.”

There was so much in the other guy’s eyes, sadness, compassion, pain. Jax was breathing hard, trying not to cry again. “Someone murdered my mom in cold blood. That’s what you’re telling me. Someone targeted my mom. Who was just trying to save and change the world. Was it personal? Or was it because of her position? Family or not…Sash and I only have one another now. Much as you guys want to help, it’s not the same. They’re going to pull my sister away, put her somewhere. Alone. I can’t let that happen, sir.”

“You are the director’s son, doesn’t matter to me who your father was. I’m a firm believer that your parentage isn’t the end all in what kind of person you are. I knew your mom and I don’t believe she would have raised you to be like Rene Benoit. She was a better woman then that.” Tony hadn’t even considered that they’d try to break the kids up. Not with them being under NCIS protection for the near future.

“Sasha is going with us, no one will take her away from you. We have strict orders to take the two of you and your nanny into protective custody. No one is going to argue with my badge, and they can’t split you up without my say so, which isn’t going to happen. You’ve got to trust me, we want you two together and will make it happen.”

“She is. Don’t do that. Don’t talk about her in the past. God….please don’t do that. Don’t make it real. Not yet. Let me…deal.” Jax swallowed another sob back. “And don’t tip Sash off. She’s too smart…”

“With all respect for my language, sir, you’re damn right I’m her son through and through. I do not and will not even claim that psychopath. My family—my real family—is what matters.”

Jax knew how things went. He was only sixteen. They had different fathers. Hers as good as his was evil. Black and white. Good and bad. There was no way anyone would let him raise his sister and there was no way her father would take on the responsibility of him.

~*~

Jethro couldn’t really remember when he had a day worse then this one. It started out by identifying Jenny’s body and went even further downhill from then. How had none of them know Jen had two kids, a teenager and a young girl? Her sealed “death” file had spilled that secret. No pictures, which was good. It was bad enough he’d lost a boss, a good friend, a former lover. He couldn’t handle humanizing her any more. Not when he’d just identified her broken body. At least she’d tried to take Jeanne Benoit out as well.

He’d sent McGee, Ziva, and Tony to the school to get the kids. They were targets, but moreover they were Jenny’s kids and NCIS cared for their own. They’d get news to the father but until then, they were under his team’s custody. Abby and Ducky would be on board as well, nobody was going to stop any of them from watching over these kids. Jenny had made her choices but the kids were a different story.

Jethro walked to the headmaster’s office, clipping the visitor’s badge to his jacket. A little girl sat in the outer office and he wondered if they were breaking the news to the boy first.

The girl looked up at him hopefully and Jethro sucked in a shocked breath. She looked so damn much like Jenny. “Hi, you must be Sasha. I’m a friend of your mom’s. Is this seat taken?”

“Nope. Jax went inside to talk to the headmaster. Said I should stay here and wait for him.” Sasha moved over, giving the adult more space to sit. “Where’s Mommy? She always comes to get us if there’s trouble. Jax, he said he’d figure it out, but he hasn’t come back yet. Are you here to take us to see our mom? She said that we could only leave with Agent Fornell or Agent Gibbs. Are you one of them?”

“Yep, I’m Agent Gibbs.” He pulled out his ID and handed it to her. “Your mom wanted to be here, honey, but she couldn’t, so we’re here to take you, your brother, and your nanny someplace. Your mom has an ID just like mine, doesn’t she?”

Jethro looked up as Ziva poked her head out of the room, her expression grim. “Ziva? I’d like you to meet Sasha. Sasha, I’m going to introduce myself to your brother, okay? Can you sit here with Ziva for just a minute? I’ll even let you hang on to my ID.”

Sasha flipped the ID case in her hand, looking at the badge and then the picture. “I told Jax I’d stay here until he came to get me. He knows where to find me. Tell him it’s okay. Mommy said you’d come get us if something bad happened to her, and that you’d take us home with you. I know who you are, and I’m pretty sure when I’m done being sad I’ll really like you.”

The sadness in her eyes shook him. “Your brother will be out to talk with you soon, honey.” He looked at Ziva, imploring her to be gentle. “Sasha? I already like you.”

~*~

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. You deal how you can, we're all trying to do the same. Your mom meant… I should say means a lot to all of us." Informing family was never easy, but it being Jen's family made it that much tougher on Tony. "You tell me when you're ready, we can move at your pace. And we haven't told Sasha anything. We'd want you there when we did, to offer her the support she'll need."

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m….I should have been prepared. I should have had a game plan. But you never expect. I mean…they just identified him. All time best, two dead parents in a span of three weeks. One I never wanted and the other who means everything.”

Jax looked longingly at a bottle of something on the headmaster’s desk. He hardly ever drank more than wine with dinner when he was being continental with his mother but right now he wanted a jolt of something to calm his emotions down.

“You can’t tell Sasha. It’s my job, or her father’s, and the poor sap doesn’t even know he has a daughter. So my responsibility, my job. I get to break her heart. Being the big brother sucks, sir. Cause there’s no one to catch me when I fall and I’m catching her.”

"Call me Tony, I'm not really the sir type of guy. And you should be the one to tell your sister. She's going to need you more than ever now. If you want, we can try to get in contact with her father. He may not know, but he could help you both out. We'll talk to Gibbs, see what he thinks. It might be a couple days before we're ready to move on anything."

Jacx paced, Three steps one way, pivot, three steps the other. “Okay, Tony. I’ll tell her father. He has to know and she needs him and he’s safe. I don’t know him but he’s pretty much the opposite of mine. Gibbs will be here soon. I’ve heard about you, but we can only leave with Gibbs or Fornell from the FBI. Mom’s orders.” He sighed.

“God, I just can’t believe that my mom is gone…”

He thought he knew why she’d been killed. “Was it revenge for him being killed? He was pretty high profile. I know you have procedure and I know you have to get us to safety but I have to know…”

Eliza tried to hug him again and Jax shook his head. “I can’t, Eliza. Not right now.” He returned his gaze to the agent. “I need to see her. I know you guys probably IDed her but I have to…say goodbye. If it is rough….I can handle it. I have to. She’s my mom and I couldn’t protect her. Please understand.”

“Can you wait a few minutes? I’ve already told you more then I should have. Gibbs is on his way, he’ll explain everything to you. I promise.”

“I want answers, sir, not explanations,” Jax said softly. “I need to know why. I need to know if that psychopathic family was involved.” The man couldn’t understand. Nobody could. All his life, he’d reminded his mother of the man who had wrecked their lives and took the most important person to her away. And now that he was gone, Jax had hoped that there was some way they could all relax. But…no. And in his gut he knew that someone associated with his father had taken away his mother.

“Why are they so bent on destroying everything we love? Wasn’t destroying my grandfather’s reputation enough? Who did it, Tony? Who specifically did it?”

"Jeanne Benoit was directly responsible, but your mother tried to make sure that she won't be able to do anything to you or Sasha. No one from that family will ever be able to bother you again. We're reopening up your grandfather's case as well. If we can clear his name, we'll do that. For you and your mom."

His half sister had killed his mom, he had known it, even before hearing it. He hated knowing it, but it made sense. “Did Mom kill her? Or did Mom die and she gets to live. Why? Why? I mean, from what I heard, she loved you. She had to have a heart. Not like him. Not…like…him. You know her. Please tell me why. Please, sir. I have to make sense out of this, to give Sasha something. She’s only eleven, for God’s sakes.”

He shook his head, clenching and unclenching his fists. “None of this makes sense. I don’t even know who to trust right now, who’ll do right by Mom. Beside you guys. And NCIS wasn’t so great to Mom when they found him. What if they withdraw support? Where does that leave my little sister? I’m old enough to do the runaway network and disappear but Sasha’s only a little girl.”

"I don't know why she did it, Jax, I loved her but this isn't the woman I knew. Your mom shot her, put five bullets into her. She was taken to surgery, but I don't know any more than that. We'll get word once we know what's going on. But even if she survives, she won't be living anymore. She'll spend the rest of her natural life in jail, if they don't put her up for the death penalty."

“You loved her, really, sincerely?” Tony nodded, very somber. “Then I hope, for you, that she lives. I’m glad…I’m glad Mom went down fighting. For so long, Tony, I held on to hope that Jeanne was okay, and that if I could just make contact it’d be…okay. It would make sense, being his kid. I’m so damn glad I never met her now.” How would there be hope for him if everyone on that side of the family was insane?

He clenched his eyes shut. “Tony, its like I’m a ticking time bomb…”

~*~

Ziva sat down next to the little girl as Gibbs stepped away. “Hello, Sasha. I’m Ziva. I was a friend of your mommy’s.”

“Hi, are you supposed to take care of me now? You were in with Jax, is he ok? I want my mommy, but she’s dead isn’t she? I know Gibbs didn’t say so, but that’s the only reason he’d come here and not just Eliza. She’s my nanny, and I love her lots.” Sasha continued to flip the badge case that Agent Gibbs had given her, watching it intently. “He’s my daddy, he doesn’t know it yet but my mommy told me. She said that if something happened to her, he would come and get Jax and I. Now he’s here, so I know something’s wrong.”

The child was Gibbs’ daughter? And the boy was Rene Benoit’s? Ziva was stunned. “Your brother and your Eliza are inside there with some of my friends. Your brother is worried about you, of course, but he will be just fine. As will you, Sasha.” Ziva was no good at this, even though her heart was cracking in her chest. 

“Your brother and Gibbs will tell you all about your mommy.”

"Jaxy, he worries too much. He says it's because he's oldest and that's what oldest kids are supposed to do. I know it's because Mommy's been in trouble. He always worries more about her than anything else." Sasha moved closer to the woman, remembering stories about mommy and Ziva in Europe. "You're nice, Mommy always said that you two had fun together. She said that you were like Wonder Woman, cause you could do everything that the boys could do."

“Your mommy hasn’t been in trouble, Sasha. Your brother is mistaken.” Ziva put an arm around the little girl. “Who is Wonderful Woman? And why did I never know that your mommy had such a pretty little girl?”

"Wonder Woman, she's a superhero. She can do anything that the stupid boys can do, and even better. She's in the cartoons, you can watch with me. I have movies back at the house that we can see. She's great, looks like you too." From the time she was old enough to understand, Sasha knew that she and her brother had to hide. It was so that bad guys didn't get them. "She was keeping us safe. Bad people could have hurt us if they knew we were alive. So Mommy hid us when we were in school. She'd come visit and we'd go away with her. Sometimes we even were able to stay at her townhouse, but we have a house of our own that we live at with Eliza. She takes care of us when Mommy can't."

“I would like that, Sasha. I don’t know what their plans are, but if I am allowed I would like to watch this Wonderful woman with you. And you look very much like your mother. You are just as pretty as she is. That pretty red hair and those eyes. You have very pretty blue eyes.” And her mother had green. The child had Gibbs’ eyes.

“Thank you, Miss Ziva. I thought my mommy was the prettiest woman in the world. She always said I had my daddy’s eyes. You think so? I looked, but I couldn’t tell.” Sasha knew that her mom’s friend would take good care of her. And her daddy would come back and it would be okay. He was strong and would keep all the scary people away. “Is he nice? I think he seemed nice, but I don’t know for sure.”

“Your mommy is and you’re ever bit as pretty. You do have your father’s eyes. He has very nice eyes.” How to explain Gibbs? “He is very good with children but he doesn’t talk as easily with adults. Sometimes he seems very stern and not too patient, but that is because he wants to help as many people as possible.”

“He just needs to learn not to be so stern. Mommy was like that sometimes, if something scary was happening. If we had to go on vacation without her, that’s when she was the worst, but it was because she loved us so much. I bet he’s growly like a teddy bear, and maybe cuddly too.” Sasha only knew good things about her dad, but it was nice to hear from someone who knew him better. And he liked kids. “I hope he likes me, ‘cause I’m a child, and you said he likes kids. Jax too, he has to like the both of us, cause no one else will be able to take care of us.”

“Yes, he does have to learn to be not quite so stern and you are just the one to teach him, Sasha Shepard.” Ziva put an arm around the little girl’s shoulders. “He will be the best daddy ever, and you will see.”

~*~

Jethro ran a hand over his face, composing himself before walking inside the headmaster’s office. The headmaster looked at a complete loss for words, while Tony was standing with a teenager, and McGee was hovering over a middle aged woman.

“Jax? I’m…”

“Gibbs, I know. She…” He smiled slightly, a sad, gentle expression that reminded Jethro so much of Jenny for a moment. “She’d be furious at me for telling you this, but… Sir, she loved you. You have to believe and understand that.”

“Jax, there will be time to discuss all of that later. We have to get you to safety first.” The boy had guts to just come out with that.

The boy looked at Tony before speaking. “Something you need to know, sir. Rene Benoit was my father. Genetically speaking. Never met him, don’t think he knew about me, but someone associated with him k-k-killed her…”

Jethro wrapped an arm around Jax’s shoulders, holding the stiff boy close. “Jax, I promise you, nobody associated with him will lay a hand on you and your sister. Ever. We’ll talk later but we have got to go. Can you hold it together for your sister, just for a few minutes? She knows something is wrong and she needs you now.”

Jax nodded his head, wiping his eyes and pulling away. “Yes, sir.” He turned to the headmaster. “Thank you for everything, Headmaster Suggs. We’ve both enjoyed our time here a lot.”

Jethro could only watch as the boy shook the man’s hand. He had Jen’s poise and way of putting people at ease.

“I don’t care who his father is, that boy is one hundred percent Jenny’s, DiNozzo. What have you told him?”

“Bare minimum. He pretty much knew something was wrong when he walked in. He’s sharp, won’t be able to keep most of this from him. He’s very much his mother’s son. Ziva confirmed that Sasha was outside waiting, and we were just waiting on you.”

“I saw her. She looks so much like Jenny, Tony.” Jethro was at a complete loss here. “I want the little girl protected from the truth. We’ll fill him in on a need to know.” He closed his eyes. 

“Jeanne made it out of surgery with flying colors. She was wearing armor, so only two of Jenny’s shots impacted. We have her under FBI, CIA, NCIS guard, Fornell and Vance are there personally. She’s going to pay, DiNozzo. That bitch is going to pay. Slowly and painfully.”


	2. Hidden Treasures

Chapter 2

 

"Yeah she is, I'm all for Jeanne paying. The woman who could do this, she's not the Jeanne I know. Damn it, I wanted her dead, I wanted to be able to say without a doubt that this kid wouldn't have to worry about her. She could still come after him, for custody." That scared the hell out of Tony, losing Jax to the woman who killed his mother. "We need to make sure everything is air tight. Can't let them get split up."  
Jethro huffed out a breath in relief. He didn’t need a resistant DiNozzo on his case as well. “She won’t come within a mile of that kid. I’ll doctor whatever records I have to, have Abby falsify any forensics. Fornell will back me, even if Vance won’t. Far as I’m concerned, he’s Jenny’s kid and Jenny’s kid alone. All rules are out the window on this one, DiNozzo. Going to do what we have to do for Jenny. She would have moved mountains for those kids; she did by keeping them off the radar. We owe her the same courtesy. And if Sasha’s father won’t play nice, he’ll deal with me. You’re not going to fight me on this, Tony?” Jethro had to be sure, given DiNozzo’s complex relationship with Jeanne.

"Jax said that Sasha's dad doesn't know she's his. We might not have any problem with him if we don't throw her out to the wolves. I've got your six on this, Boss. I loved Jeanne—that's past tense. Even if I still loved her, she killed our boss. She killed a woman I respected and would have done anything for. If keeping her kids safe is the one thing I can do for her now, I will do it." Tony clenched and unclenched his fists.

Jethro nodded. “Good work, DiNozzo.” It wasn’t work, per se, but what else could he say? “Jenny chose well when she chose you. I know it was a hell of an assignment and you got hurt. Jenny felt awful about that. Me too, DiNozzo. Would never let it have gone so far. Would never let you get involved.”

Like he could have stopped it. Tony was a grown man and an incredibly talented agent.

“I really don’t want to talk about it, Boss. I’m not ready to wrap my head around how badly this all went. Never was supposed to happen like this.” Tony shifted from foot to foot. He never thought Jeanne would do such a thing, not after he let her down the night she accused him of murder. “Should have been quicker, maybe I could have saved her. She had kids, never even knew it. She should be here with them, not me.”

“None of us knew, DiNozzo. I was close to her and I didn’t know. Guess I understand why she ran now.” Jethro didn’t know how to reach out to the guy but he knew Tony needed something.

He squeezed Tony’s shoulder. “Jenny set all of this into motion, Tony. Don’t wear this. Not your responsibility to shoulder. Help out with those kids, DiNozzo. Focus on that.”

Tony leaned in to the touch. “But it is. I’ll figure it out, don’t worry, Boss. I’m just not quite with it yet. Still need to process that Jenny isn’t here to stop all of this from happening.” Tony wanted to help with the kids, he promised Jax he’d be there for him. He wasn’t going to back out of that now. “I’m in, Boss, anything the kids need, I’m there to make it happen. I can’t bring their mom back, but I can make sure they have semi-normal lives. If no one else comes forward, I’ll take them myself.”

Jethro took Tony by both shoulders gently. “DINozzo, it is not your responsibility. You did not set the plan in motion, you were not the one with the vendetta against The Frog, and you didn’t kill him. Jenny would not want you to blame yourself. Listen to me.” Jethro gentled his tone. “What would you do with a couple of kids, Tony? That’d put a cramp in your lifestyle. I’m sure Jen has everything worked out and as soon as we get her lawyer involved, we’ll know.”

“It’s not my responsibility.” Tony repeated the words, but didn’t quite believe them. “I can say it, I might even mean it some day. As for what I’d do with a couple of kids? Raise them, probably even love them once we got used to one another. I can put aside my dating for a while. They need someone stable in their life, not women prancing in and out. I could do it, Boss.”

Jethro couldn’t help being impressed, even if DiNozzo wasn’t being practical. “You could, Tony. But you won’t have to. If the father isn’t involved, we’ll all be a part of their lives. It wasn’t a lack of faith in you.” He knew Tony had been maturing, or had been letting his maturity show and his guard down. But even so, this level of responsibility surprised him.

“Just wait it out, DiNozzo. Get to know them both. We’ll work together.”

"I'm not a patient person, but I'll try. I just don't want them to end up without a parent. They need someone to watch out for them, and I know how it sucks to have to live with someone who doesn't care if you live or die." Tony wouldn't let that happen to Jen's kids, they wouldn't become part of the system if he had anything to say about it. "And that isn't guilt or regret talking. They deserve more than that."

“Learn to be patient, DiNozzo. We’re the adults; they’re the kids. We have to go at their pace. I know you’re worried and I know you’re emotionally involved, but right now, we can do more damage with the best of intentions.” Jethro reached up to lightly cuff DiNozzo. “You trust me? I’m gonna do right by ‘em, Tony.”

“I trust you, Boss. And I’ll do whatever I can to help. Including giving up my private life and my apartment if need be.”

“You’re a damn good agent, DiNozzo. And a good man.”

~*~

As Gibbs went over to talk with the headmaster and Eliza, Jax drifted back over to Tony. “Jeanne…you said you love her?”

“I loved her, or thought I did. But I’d trade her life for your mom’s in a heart beat.” Tony wasn’t sure he could handle too much more of this. He already felt horribly guilty, but to have Jen’s son telling him that he hoped the woman who killed his mother lived, it was more then he could take. “You are your mother’s son, you aren’t anything more or less than that. You aren’t like Jeanne or her father. You are very much like your mother, and that is a great thing in my book.” 

Jax was crying again and part of it was the pain in this guy’s eyes. He’d never been this emotional, but then again, he’d never lost his mother before. “And I see why Mom kept saying how complex and what a great guy you are.” He hesitated for a moment, and then hugged the guy real tight.

Jax looked at the ceiling, trying to regain his composure. “In another world, we could have been brothers in law. That makes you family in my book. I’m sorry if all this is dredging up crap you don’t want to deal with. We’re in the same boat there. I didn’t want to….I just had to when they identified him… But if I have to, at least there’s someone here who might understand.”

“Anytime you need to talk or just need to get away, you’ve got me to make it happen, Jax. In another world, you’re right. You could have been my brother in law, and we would have had a great time tormenting daddy. He really didn’t like me that much; of course, I was trying to bring him to justice. But even so, I’m not sure he would have liked me. You, he would have liked. Would have made turning you to the dark side that much more fun.”

Tony was an only child, didn’t know what to do with a little brother, but he’d figure it out. Jax needed someone in his life who didn’t expect anything from him but to hang out and have fun. That much, he knew he could do. Would be good for the both of them, and it would be a great way for him to honor Jenny. 

“I’m a firm believer that family is who you select, because genetics doesn’t always give you the best bunch of people. McGee , Ziva, Abby, Ducky, and Gibbs… they are my family. Guess that makes them your family too. We all watch out for one another and if you need anything, you just let me know. Understand?”

“Understand, Tony. Ditto. I’m not the oldest guy you know, but I’m pretty mature and I like to think I have an okay head on my shoulders.” He released the other man and stepped back. “I just don’t know where to go or where to turn.”

Jeanne as a murderer was so foreign to Tony. She healed people, not killed them. "If NCIS isn’t able to support their director’s kids, rest assured you will still have us to help you. I’ve heard your mother has a large estate and plenty of money to make sure that you are both raised to her standards. You don't need to run away, and I'd advise you didn't. We'd like you a lot more if you didn't try to lose us."

This was all so damn real. “If I’m a target, I’ll do what I have to for Sash to be safe. She didn’t ask for this. It’s not his blood running through her veins. She’s got the heroic genes instead. If I have to go to keep her safe, I will, Tony. That family gets no more Shepard blood. I hope you’ll like me in spite of that but if not, she’s my sister and she is the most important.”

Jax broke away from the conversation and walked into the hallway where Sasha sat with a dark haired woman. He got down on one knee, bringing himself in eye-to-eye contact with his sister. “We have to talk, Sash. About Mom. Something really bad happened, kiddo.” 

He was crying again, a few tears escaping, and he wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. He knew this was the hardest thing he’d ever have to do, and the emotion overwhelmed him. “Sash, she’s gone, she’s in heaven now with Grandpa. But it happened real fast.” At least he hoped it had. “Mom isn’t hurting. And Mom’s people are going to watch over us for a little bit. Even Gibbs is here, and maybe we can check out his boat.”

"I know. When Gibbs came and sat with me, I knew something bad happened." Sasha wrapped her arms around herself, knowing but not wanting to hear what happened. "I want to see the boat, but I want Mommy back here with us."

“Me too, Sash. Me too. But I’m going to see her. I can’t let you come but, if you want me to give Mom something, I will.” He looked into those intense blue eyes of his sister’s and wondered if Gibbs had figured it out yet. “I’m going to give her Mr. Dog.” Mr. Dog was the stuffed animal that had come everywhere with him. Even now it was in the bottom of his book bag.

"Here, I want her to have this." Sasha took off the star necklace that her mom had given her when she started first grade. She always wore it, but it seemed right that her mom take it with her to Heaven. That way it would remind her that she had someone who loved her. "I want her to have that. Tell her I love her okay? And that I miss her bunches."

Jax took the star necklace. “You sure? This is your first necklace, kiddo.” She set her jaw stubbornly and nodded. “Okay, Sash. I can do that. I’ll do it for you. They’re going to let me say goodbye for both of us.”

She was trying to be so damn brave and he didn’t want to be crying. Jax leaned in and held his sister tight. “Mommy loves you so much, Sasha. Mommy’s always going to be right here with us, we just won’t be able to see her any more. But remember how she always told us if anything happened, she’d be our angel. I want to believe that but I don’t want to do that alone, Sash. Can you help me?”

"I like that, I don't want to say goodbye, that makes me too sad. You're not going to leave me too, are you? Can I stay with you always? I know you'll take good care of me, and you won't get mad at me because I'm little."

“I’m your big brother. There isn’t any other place for me to be, Sash.” He couldn’t make promises he didn’t know if he could keep. “Remember, you’re stuck with me forever.” He kissed the top of her head.

"Guess it's a good thing I like you. I want to be stuck with you. I've got the best big brother in the whole world. You take care of me, and you can tell my daddy that he's my daddy. I don't think he's ready yet though. He'll take care of us. Mommy always said that he'd love us and would make sure we were safe. He just doesn't know it yet."

“Guess it’s good I like you even more, Sasha. Your dad is pretty cool. I like him, and I bet he’s gonna be a great dad to you. And I think Mom was being funny when she said he was a grizzly bear. He doesn’t have near enough teeth, does he?”

“You too Jaxy, bet he likes you as much as he likes me.” Sasha wanted to try and make her brother happier than he was. She loved to see him smile, and it always made her feel better. “We can go live with him and his boat, and see if he’s a big bear. I think he might be more of a teddy bear then a grizzly bear.”

“Bet he likes you more,” Jax teased softly. “I was thinking maybe polar bear, with all that white hair. Bet he loves to eat fish.” Jax rubbed his sister’s back. “Even if he’s not ready yet, I’m going to tell him, Sash. He needs to know.”


End file.
